Because All Don't Always Smoothly
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Menceritakan bahwa setiap kehidupan kadang tidak sesuai harapanmu / "Aku dan Akashi-san hanya teman! Tidak lebih!" runtukmu dalam hati. / "Bo-Bohongkan? Eh? Kenapa bisa sekelas lagi dengan Akashi-san?" ujarmu dalam hati. / Warn : Typo(s), OOC, EYD, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story, tata bahasa yang aburadul, alur kecepetan, etc. / AkashixReaders


**Because All Don't Always Run Smoothly**

 _Story © AoiKitahara_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Pair : AkashixReaders/OC_

 _Rated : T_

 **Warn : Typo(s), OOC, EYD, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story, tata bahasa yang aburadul, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 _ **Summary : Menceritakan bahwa setiap kehidupan kadang tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu**_

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't like, don't read please**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Everyone says you only fall in love once, but that's not true.. because everytime I see you, I fall in love all over again.."_

* * *

 **Author POV**

* * *

Cinta? Setiap individu menyadari apa itu cinta, tapi pernahkah terpikirkan makna terdalam dari arti sesungguhnya sebuah kata 'cinta'? Sebuah kalimat yang nampaknya sangat mudah diucapkan orang lain tanpa mengerti seluk beluknya, semudah itukah sebuah cinta yang terparkir didermaga hati seseorang? Semudah mengucapkannya? Jika seperti itu bukankah tidak ada pelajaran yang dapat kita petik?

' _Terkadang cinta tidak selalu berjalan mulus seperti ekspetasi, ada kalanya hal tersebut akan meleceng jauh dari sebuah ekspetasi'._

* * *

Kau berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahmu, langkah kaki yang mempunyai irama tenang menuntunmu menuju kelas yang akan kau tempati. Kau memandang keluar jendela dari koridor sekolahmu, memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh, merasakan sebuah kebosanan yang tiada tara menghampirimu, kau bosan. Bosan karna kehidupanmu terlalu mononton, selama ini kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengan belajar dan bermain seperlunya. Oh jangan lupakan berinteraksi seperlunya.

Kau duduk dibangkumu, sudah hampir 1 semester kau bersekolah disini, namun ada beberapa orang yang masih belum terlalu akrab denganmu, kau memandang seluruh penjuru kelas, surai hitam legammu berkibar dibelai sayang oleh angin yang masuk melalui jendela kelasmu. Kau yang tengah asik berbincang sedikit dengan teman perempuanmu pun terhenti akibat guru yang tiba-tiba masuk sehingga membuat keadaan yang tadinya riuh menjadi tenang seketika dalam hitungan detik.

"Hm.. ini sudah memasuki 1 semester ya? Kalau begitu sensei akan memindahkan tempat duduk kalian" ujar pria paruh baya tersebut. Keadaan kelas yang tadinya tenang pun berubah kembali ricuh.

"Harap tenang! Sensei yang akan menentukan tempat duduk kalian!" ujar guru tersebut.

Kau hanya memandang datar sang guru tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, menanti sang guru memindahkan bangkumu tanpa protes apapun. Beberapa teman perempuanmu pun berganti tempat, sang guru tersebut menatapmu dan menunjuk dirimu.

"[surname] kau pindah duduk disitu" guru tersebut menyuruhmu duduk ditempat yang ia tunjukkan, kau hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan oleh gurumu.

"Bersebelahan dengan Takanashi-san kah..?" gumammu pelan.

"Takanashi kau ketempat [surname] dan Akashi, kau duduk disamping [surname]" ujar guru tersebut.

Kau membatu seketika, saat tau kau akan duduk dengan laki-laki itu, jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya, kau masih menatap datar sekelilingmu, namun didalam dirimu kau berusaha menetralisir perasaanmu yang begitu berdebar.

"Aku dan Akashi-san hanya teman! Tidak lebih!" runtukmu dalam hati.

Kau meliriknya sekilas, namun setelah itu kau kembali fokus pada pelajaran, dirimu masih berbedar hingga tidak berbicara apapun dengan Akashi, sama sepertimu Akashi hanya diam sembari memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun kau pun kembali dikejutkan oleh tindakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyapamu-lebih tepatnya memecah keheningan di antara kalian-.

"Hei, tadi halaman berapa yang diminta sensei untuk dikerjakan? Aku sedikit melamun tadi" tanya Akashi secara tiba-tiba sontak hampir membuatmu terlonjak terkejut-mungkin jantungan?-.

"Umn.. halaman 99" jawabmu singkat, Akashi tersenyum manis kearahmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

Kau masih berdebar, masih tidak percaya jika Akashi yang lebih dulu menyapamu, kau menatapnya yang berada disampingmu. Debaran aneh semakin menguasaimu, membuatmu sedikit salah tingkah, kau sedikit menutup wajah cantikmu menggunakan punggung tanganmu, berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah mudah yang menjalar hingga menuju telingamu.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, kau maupun Akashi semakin dekat, bercanda bersama, bermain bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dirimu yang begitu polos dan lugu masih belum mengenal perasaan ini, perasaan yang selalu membuatmu bingung, perasaan yang selalu memporak-porandahkan batinmu, memberikan beberapa tekanan di jiwamu. Getaran aneh dan perasaan bimbang, menyesakkan, dan senang saling bertabrakkan hingga membuatmu bingung dengan sensasi ini.

' _Dan kau tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi memperhatikan segalanya tentangmu'._

Semester 2 telah usai, kau naik kelas. Membuat sebuah kemungkinan kau pasti tidak akan bisa bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang ada dikelas ini. Semacam ikatan persahabatan? Kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka, namun apa daya inilah takdir. Kau menghela nafas dalam, menahan sesak didadamu mengingat bagaimana kau akan berpisah dengan Akashi. Tunggu? Sesak? Kenapa harus sesak? Kau hanya sebatas teman dengannya, tidak lebih. Kau tertawa miris pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau menatap papan pengumuman, matamu terbelalak terkejut melihatnya.

"Bo-Bohongkan? Eh? Kenapa bisa sekelas lagi dengan Akashi-san?" ujarmu dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi dikelas 2, [surname]" ujar Akashi yang berada disampingmu, kau pun _refleks_ terlonjak terkejut.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk tahun ini ya [full name]" ujar Akashi sembari menampakkan senyumannya memanggilmu dengan nama kecil.

Kau mendengus kesal. Bukan, bukan kesal dengan sikapnya, tapi kau kesal dengan debaran jantungmu yang begitu berisik seakan ingin membunuhmu saat ini. Kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan berteriak dengan kencang dikamarmu yang kedap suara tersebut. Kau masih belum menemukan jawaban dari setiap perasaanmu tersebut.

Kau masih lumayan akrab dengan Akashi, namun kini terasa sedikit renggang, hnaya sedikit memang, dan kau merasakannya. Perasaan sesak yang menggerogoti jiwamu, melahap habis isi hatimu, mengacaukan pikiran alam bawah sadarmu, kau tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti dibalik semua alasan mengapa kau begitu pedih melihat Akashi bercanda gurau dengan gadis lain dihadapanmu, kau memandang mereka datar, malas untuk menanggapinya, tidak juga, hanya seperti kau tidak mengerti dengan banyak hal.

"[surname] kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, terlihat murung begitu" ujar seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis tersebut.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang bosan, dan lagi jangan menghalangi pandanganku Aomine-san" ujarmu dengan raut wajah datar layaknya sebuah boneka tanpa hati dan jiwa.

Pemuda yang kau sebut Aomine tersebut berdecih pelan "Kau pasti cemburu melihat kedekatan Akashi dengan Satsuki".

Momoi Satsuki itulah nama seseorang yang tengah bercanda dengan Akashi saat ini.

Kau sedikit menyibakkan surai hitam kelam milikmu pelan, sembari memejamkan matamu sebentar kau bangkit dari kursimu mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Aomine "Aku tidak cemburu, lagipula memang apa hubunganku dengannya?".

Kau berjalan pelan menggeser pintu kelasmu "Bukan cemburu, aku hanya tidak mengerti" kau bergumam pelan sembari meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju atap sekolah, menghabiskan jam kosong untuk sekedar menikmati sepoi angin dan hangatnya cahaya matahari di musim panas tersebut.

Setelah bosan berada diatap kau kembali menuju kelas yang tenyata masih jam kosong diakibatkan sang guru mata pelajaranmu sedang absen entah kemana tanpa pemberitahuan dan hanya meninggalkan catatan untuk mengerjakan soal pada buku paket yang nyatanya sudah kau kerjakan lebih dulu dirumah. Tak lama saat kau tengah duduk santai dikursimu, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan iris _ruby_ yang menawan namun mengikat tersebut mendekatimu.

"[surname] darimana saja? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini" tanya pria itu.

Kau menghela nafas pelan sembari masih fokus dengan buku sastra klasik favoritmu "Jika kau tau, tidak seharusnya bukan kau mengangguku?".

"[surname] aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, apa itu salah?" Akashi bersandar pada dinding jendela yang berada disampingmu membiarkan surainya berkibar seiring dengan kibasan angin dari arah barat daya.

Kau terdiam menatapnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya kau merasa muak dengan dirimu yang selalu berdebar tanpa alasan, apa dirimu mengidap kelainan jantung?! Kalau begitu kenapa ayah dan ibumu tidak membawamu kerumah sakit untuk perawatan intensif? Entahlah kau bingung bagaimana menganggapinya. Dan lagi tidakkah Akashi menyadari perubahan pada dirimu? Apa dia menyadarinya? Atau tidak? Atau dia hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya?

* * *

Hari itu kau meminta izin pada sekolah untuk pergi menuju Osaka karna mengunjungi nenekmu yang tengah sakit bersama ayah dan ibumu, ah dan jangan lupakan kakak laki-lakimu. Kau pergi bersama keluargamu selama 2 minggu. Saat kembali teman-temanmu menyambut kedatanganmu dan menagih oleh-oleh untuk mereka, setelah memberikannya kau berjalan menuju kantin dan bertemu dengan Akashi.

"Darimana saja [surname] selama 2 minggu belakangan?" tanya Akashi yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan dirimu.

"Aku harus ke Osaka mengunjungi nenekku yang sedang sakit, syukurlah keadaannya sudah membaik jadi aku pulang bersama onii-san" ujarmu masih dengan wajah datar, sedatar triplex.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, senyuman tipis pun mengembang di paras rupawannya. "Oh begitu..".

Dimulai hari itu, hari-harimu makin berubah, isu-isu yang entah datang dari mana pun menyebar diseluruh antero sekolahmu, isu-isu tersebut bukan tentang kau yang mendadak menjadi _milyader_ atau mendadak peringkat 1 dari seluruh siswa mengingat kau hanya dapat masuk di peringkat 10 besar saja. Namun isu yang menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Akashi, rumor-rumor dengan cepat beredar.

"[surname] kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Akashi?"

Pertanyaan yang benar-benar mirip- ralat SANGAT MIRIP ini yang terus menganggu pendengaranmu, telingamu panas mendengar rumor tersebut, kau lebih memilih mengabaikannya sama seperti Akashi yang mengabaikan mereka. Setiap kau bertemu, berpapasan, piket bersama, dan berjalan berdampingan, dirimu dan Akashi selalu menarik perhatian, beberapa orang bersiul jahil menggoda kalian berdua. Sebenarnya jujur, kau merasakan debaran itu lagi, namun lebih mendominasi perasaan senang, dan kau masih belum memahami hal tersebut.

* * *

Kau menatap gerbang sekolahmu dengan perasaan berat, ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di SMP Teiko tersebut, lagi dan lagi dadamu kembali merasa sedikit sesak. Kau merapatkan syal dan mantelmu, menggesekkan kedua telapak tanganmu untuk menciptakan kehangatan bagimu. Kau memandang cakrawala luas yang terbentang bagaikan hamparan samudra yang memeluk bumi. Salju kembali turun, kau mengadahkan kepala dan tanganmu merangkup bulir-bulir kapas putih dingin tersebut.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih belum mengetahui jawabannya.." gumammu pelan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakimu berjalan pelan menuju rumahmu.

Kau menerima _email_ dari Akashi yang memintamu untuk bertemu di taman samping stasiun Yodogawa. Tanpa membalasnya kau menuju kesana yang kebetulan arah rumahmu melewati taman tersebut. Kau melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ berdiri membelakangimu, kau mengenalinya, kau berjalan dengan tenang kearah pria tersebut, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis kearahmu.

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku kemari Sei?" tanyamu, kau tak lagi memanggil nama belakangnya atas permintaan Akashi sendiri yang menyuruhmu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu [name]" ujar Akashi.

"Baiklah, katakan saja apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, akan aku dengarkan sampai selesai" ujarmu dengan wajah datar.

Akashi menghela nafas sebentar, mencoba memantapkan batinnya, kemudian berjalan kearahmu sembari menatapmu secara _intens_. Kau terdiam membatu akibat iris _ruby_ nya yang nampak seakan menahan dirimu untuk tidak menghindarinya. Akashi berhenti tepat dihadapanmu, menatapmu dalam diam sembari merangkai sebuah kalimat yang kau tunggu keluar dari bibir tipis Akashi. Kau masih dalam posisimu tak bergeming sembari mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu ucapan Akashi.

"[name] aku menyukaimu, sejak lama, dari pertama kalinya kita duduk bersebelahan" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Iris _hazel_ mu membola seketika, namun disisi lain kau masih sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Akashi yang terkesan mengambang.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda atau mempermainkanku saat ini?" kau mengerutkan dahimu bingung mencoba menyakinkan diri.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apapun, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi pacarku.." ujar Akashi yang sontak mengakibatkan debaran jantungmu kembali tak terkendali, sepertinya kau harus memberi Akashi sebuah penghargaan atas ucapannya yang hampir terkesan membunuhmu.

Kau diam memikirkan jawabanmu. Suka? Apa perasaan yang selama ini kau rasakan adalah suka atau biasa mereka para remaja sepertinya akan mengatakan 'cinta'? Kau tidak mengerti-ralat tidak ingin mengerti hal itu, kau tidak ingin merasakan perasaan yang selalu ada didalam sebuah naskah picisan tersebut. Namun jika benar apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau menatap Akashi ragu, terlihat pemuda tersebut menunggu jawaban darimu. Kau sedikit menghela nafas, kau ingin lebih mengenal apa yang selalu mereka sebut-sebut sebagai cinta. Kau ingin setidaknya sedikit belajar. Dengan keyakinan dan tekad bulat kau menatap wajahnya sembari menampakkan senyumanmu yang amat manis dan jarang- ralat bahkan tidak pernah dilihat sekalipun oleh teman sekolahmu.

"Baiklah aku mau menjadi pacarmu, tapi dengan syarat" ujarmu.

"Apapun itu.. katakanlah" ujar Akashi.

"Ajari aku arti dari cinta" ujarmu, Akashi tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk kepalamu.

"Aku akan mengajarinya untukmu [name]" ujarnya. Kau hanya tersenyum membalas ucapannya.

* * *

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat, kau dan Akashi hanya berhubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih, saling berkirim _email_ , berkencan bersama diakhir pekan, belajar bersama, dan bermain bersama. Terkesan simpel bukan? Namun kau merasa 360º lebih bahagia, kau tersenyum dan tertawa hanya dihadapan Akashi, ekspresimu yang begitu langka jarang kau perlihatkan kepada orang lain kecuali Akashi dan keluargamu.

Kau menatap kalender bulan Mei, tinggal menghitung hari saja usiamu akan bertambah, tidak terlintas apapun tentang Akashi yang jika ia mengetahui hari ulang tahunmu, sama sekali tidak. Hari itu beberapa hari sebelum kau beulang tahun ia memberimu sebuah danbo garfield.

"Eh? Ini?" kau menatap bingung danbo tersebut.

"Untukmu.. aku tidak yakin bisa memberikannya tepat pada waktu ulang tahunmu, jadi aku memberikannya lebih dulu padamu" ujarnya.

Kau tersenyum senang kemudian sedikit memeluk danbo mungil tersebut dengan wajah cerah dan senyuman yang begitu lebar, meski tidak seberapa, kau bahagia jika bersama Akashi.

"Terima kasih, akan kujaga baik-baik.." ujarmu, Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah padam saat melihatmu tersenyum manis tersebut.

"Ah.. kalau begitu aku pulang duluan" ujarnya, dan ia pun berjalan pelan, kau hanya dapat menatap nanarnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganmu.

Dihari ulang tahunmu kau diberi kejutan oleh teman-temanmu, kau menyambutnya dengan haru, Akashi mendekatimu ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah boneka, memang tidak besar namun sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Kau mengerutkan alismu bingung, bukankah kemarin Akashi telah memberinya hadiah?

"Ini untuk apa lagi?" tanyamu dengan polosnya.

"Hadiah untukmu, kupikir danbo itu tidak cukup jadi aku memberikanmu lagi yang lain" ujarnya. Kau kembali tersenyum amat manis hingga membuat seluruh teman-temanmu terpukau.

"Terima kasih banyak.. aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" ujarmu, Akashi tersenyum tipis kemudian mengacak suraimu dengan lembut.

* * *

Kau berpikir betapa menyenangkannya kehidupan bersama Akashi, kau tidak ingin mengakhirinya, kau ingin terus seperti ini, hal yang tak membuatmu bosan sama sekali, namun impianmu runtuh sudah. Suatu hari kau bermimpi tentang Akashi, dimana dihadapannya terlihat seorang gadis yang sekilas kau berpikir mengenalnya, namun kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa gadis tersebut, ia berdiri dihadapan Akashi, dan tanpa di duga Akashi menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis tersebut. Kau yang masih tidak mengerti bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi pun menjerit histeris, menangis, dan seketika itu ruang disekelilingmu menjadi putih dan menampakkan kamarmu, kau sedikit menerjapkan matamu guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang diterima iris _hazel_ mu.

"Tadi itu hanya mimpi…? Are..? Kenapa aku menangis?" ujarmu pelan, kau mengusap matamu.

Kau memeluk lututmu menyembunyikan paras elokmu "Firasat apa ini?".

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian hubunganmu dan Akashi merenggang, Tak ada lagi kata-kata manis pengantar tidur untukmu dari Akashi, tak ada lagi perhatian yang menyelimutimu setiap saat, tak ada lagi ucapan semangat yang selalu menguatkanmu. Hari-hari bahagiamu terasa berakhir sampai disini, kehidupan hitam dan kelabu yang dulu selalu menyelimutimu kembali memelukmu, warna-warna dalam kehidupanmu yang begitu kau cintai perlahan memudar meninggalkan asa.

Kau dan Akashi berada di sekolah SMA yang sama yakni Rakuzan. Sejak saat itu Akashi tidak lagi menyapamu, tidak lagi berbicara denganmu, bahkan ia enggan menatap wajahmu dan selalu mengalihkan wajahnya ketika berpapasan denganmu. Kau berpikir keras, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuatnya seolah kau tidak pernah hadir dikehidupannya, tidak pernah memiliki ikatan apapun dengan dirimu.

Suatu hari kau terbaring sakit dirumahmu, meskipun hanya demam, kau harus menghabiskan waktumu selama 3 hari terbaring lemah dirumah, bahkan Akashi yang mengetahui pasti bahwa kau sedang sakit pun seolah tak peduli denganmu.

Hari itu setelah kau sembuh, kau berjalan menuju lab komputer dengan tujuan membuka _email_ dari seorang temanmu yang mengirim sesuatu ke _email_ mu, sebuah _screanshot_ dari _email_ Akashi yang tengah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis pada seseorang yang tak kau kenal, namun dapat terlihat jika jelas-jelas itu ada seorang perempuan. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana temanmu bisa mendapatkan informasi tersebut, yang kau pikirkan hanya tentang penghianatan Akashi. Kau pun menangis, sakit pada raga dan jiwamu seakan membunuhmu secara bersamaan.

Dengan langkah cepat kau berlari kembali kerumah, sesampainya dirumah tanpa mengucapkan salam dan menyapa orang rumah, kau langsung memasuki kamarmu, membanting pintu kayu mahoni tersebut, dan melemparkan tas kesembarang arah. Kau membanting tubuhmu dikasur berukuran _single_ di iringi deraian air mata yang terus membanjiri pipi tirusmu membawa sebuah perasaan sesak yang seakan menghujam jantungmu dan meremukkannya dengan sekali tikaman.

"Semua bohong! Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan manismu! Aku membenci diriku yang jatuh cinta padamu! Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa membencimu! Menjauhiku karna rasa bersalahmu atas penghianatan itu? Bodohnya aku!" Kau menggerang frustasi, mengacak seluruh meja belajarmu dan membanting boneka pemberiannya yang sampai sekarang masih kau simpan.

Air mata tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi tirusmu, kau duduk dikasurmu sembari memeluk kedua lututmu sambil menggengam erat kain baju lengan seragam sekolahmu.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian…

Tak ada perubahan dalam hubunganmu dan Akashi, tak ada kepastian yang ia berikan untukmu, Akashi yang selalu terlihat lembut dan hangat kepadamu berubah menjadi benar-benar kasar tak terkecuali padamu. Kau hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan, bagaimana caramu berada di sampingnya sedangkan ia membencimu?

Hari kelulusan semakin dekat. Kau kembali memutar ulang memorimu yang dulu masih belum mengerti dengan semua perasaan ini. Dan saat ini, dimana kau berdiri, kau masih dapat melihatnya namun tidak dapat menggapainya. Dan kau tau sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan menyesakkan hati hingga menekannya dengan cukup kuat yang seakan terasa seperti dihancurkan sepihak? Dimana dulunya kau dan dia adalah satu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

Kau memutuskan untuk berhenti, berhenti untuk mencintainya, berhenti untuk mengharapkan kehadiran dirinya, dan berhenti untuk peduli dengannya yang selalu acuh tak acuh kepadamu. Keputusan yang sulit saat dimana kau tengah menggengamnya namun kau harus melepaskannya.

Hari itu di minggu pagi yang cerah, kau membulatkan tekadmu. Kau bertekad untuk membuang semua kenangan bersama Akashi, salah satunya dengan memotong surai hitam legam yang panjangnya melebihi pinggangmu. Kau akui hal itu adalah hal tersulit, mengingat setiap kau menyisirnya semua kenangan bersama Akashi selalu berputar dimemori otakmu, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memanjangkan suraimu ini, kau berharap ada yang akan berubah saat kau memotong suraimu nanti. Kau berdiri didepan sebuah cermin berukuran setubuh manusia, memperlihatkan lekukkan indah tubuhmu, paras menawanmu, dan suraimu yang panjangnya hanya sepundakmu.

Kau menghela nafas, mencoba membuat semua perasaanmu mengalir seperti sebuah anak sungai, membiarkannya menghanyutkan perasaanmu pada Akashi, membuat kau melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kau lalui. Sudah cukup bagimu dengan semua rasa sakit tersebut, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, menangisi kepergian Akashi tak ada gunanya. Kau mencoba merelakannya bersama kebahagiannya yang mungkin tidak bersamamu, kau menyadari hal itu. Kali ini kau mengerti dengan baik, bahwa semua hal tidak bisa berjalan sesuai kehendakmu. Meskipun kau tau bahwa sepenuhnya hati ini milik Akashi, namun setidaknya kau perlu melepaskan sedikit perasaanmu, membiarkannya menuntunmu kemasa depan yang tengah menunggumu di ujung perjalananmu. Dan meskipun semua tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang kau harapkan, yakinlah bahwa disetiap rasa sakit yang kau rasakan adalah pembayaran untuk kehidupan bahagiamu kelak dimasa depan.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **CERITAAAA MACAMMM APAAAA INI?! *guling-guling***

 **Fic yang berasal dari ide spontanitas**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga (-.-)b  
**

 **Maaf semaaf-maafnya kalo endingnya kurang greget T.T *sembah sujud*  
**

 **Ini mengetik efek insomnia yang udah 2 hari ini menyerang.. :'3 (speed dalam durasi** **±2 jam dalam malam hari mengetiknya** **)**

 **Untuk sekuel masih belum tau karna ini cerita diambil dari kisah hidup Aoi yang dipermak lagi.. :v**

 **Tapi fic ini ngga jauh beda sama cerita real life Aoi cuma ada beberapa yang musti dipotong takutnya ngga selesai-selesai.. :'3**

 **(abaikan curahan hati laknat dari author)**

 **Oke ditunggu kritik & saran pedes level apapun supaya Aoi bisa lebih berkembang lagi! ^-^)/**


End file.
